


Diagnosis

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: All the Support!, Comfortember, Diagnosis, F/M, PTSD, Support, Support Networks, Supportive Friends and Significant Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Nya and Jay finally made those appointments with a psychiatrist.  Now they both knowWritten for Comfortember Day 11: PTSD
Relationships: Nya & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 19
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Diagnosis

Nya stood up as Jay came back into the waiting room. 

“How’d it go?” she asked, grabbing his arm, “What did the doctor say?”

“What we expected,” Jay sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“PTSD?” Nya asked, and he nodded without looking at her. “Me too,” she admitted kind of painfully, “So what now?”

“Now I guess we schedule our next appointments,” Jay nodded at the desk, “If it’s not one thing it’s another. Wish we could just punch this one too.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t beat it,” Nya said determinedly.

“Beat it?” Jay asked incredulously, “The psychiatrist said this can last your whole life. How do you beat something that’s in your head and never going away?”

“By not letting it win,” Nya told him firmly, “Hey, look at me,” she pulled him around to look into his eyes, “I help you, you help me, and we beat this thing together. Get it?”

Jay smiled in spite of himself, “Got it.”

“Good,” Nya smiled. “Come on.”

The two of them headed over to the desk and placed their appointments, then headed back out to walk home.

“Step one of beating it is going to all our appointments,” Nya told Jay quietly as they headed down the street, “So don’t let me wiggle out of mine, okay?”

“If you’ll do the same thing for me,” Jay told her.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she smirked.

“The fight of our lives,” Jay mused, giving her a grin, “There’s no one I’d rather fight beside than you.”

“Back at you,” Nya offered him her hand, “Off to war?”

“Yup,” Jay took her hand with a smile, “Let’s do it.”


End file.
